Kirby: Amazing Quiz Game
Kirby: Amazing Quiz Game is a trivia game show-based game developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo. While the game does contain over thousand questions, most people criticised the questions for being too simple and repetitive, which has caused mixed reviews. This game is hosted by N.M.E. Sales Guy who introduces and gives results for each round. Each game contains 15 rounds and takes about 30–40 minutes to play. Characters Categories Each round has a different Category: Memory and Strategy, Speed and Agility, as well as Trivia and Knowledge. In the Memory and Strategy rounds, players have to focus on cards before they flip and answer how many objects there were after the cards flip, or memorize what were used or certain events that happened in the series. In the Speed and Agility rounds, players have to answer which object is odd after it is done spinning, or answer other questions quickly. In the Trivia and Knowledge rounds, players have to answer trivia questions about the series. Mini-Games In each round, players play different types of mini-games that are part of one of the categories. There are mini-games in the game. *'Balloon Burst' - In this mini-game, players have to pop an opponent's balloon by answering questions correctly before anyone else does. Each player starts with 2 balloons. If one player runs out of balloons, he/she is out. Whoever is the last one standing wins the mini-game. *'Clued In' - In this mini-game, a character is slowly drawn on the screen while clues are presented to guide the players. The players must use these clues to identify the character that is being drawn on the screen. *'Fast Chance' - In this mini-game, players have to answer basic and general knowledge questions from 3 out of 10 different categories. This usually is the first round in the game. *'50/50' - In this mini-game, players choose between 2 images with questions such as: "Who is the oldest?" or "Who is the heaviest?". *'Free Throw' - In Free Throw, players have to throw as many melons as possible into a Barrel. *'High or Low' - In this mini-game, players have to choose which card has the higher or lower number. *'Observation' - In this mini-game, players watch movie/episode clips without the sound and have to answer 5 questions related to the movie/episode clip. *'Odd One Out' - In this mini-game, players have to pick the odd one out from pictures of the characters. *'Quick Count' - In this mini-game, players have to answer how many items were on the screen. *'Quick Draw' - In this mini-game, players have to choose right answers first before anyone else does to score points. *'Rapid Ranking' - In this mini-game, players have to rank a series of four items in order before time runs out. *'Spotlight' - In this mini-game, players have to answer eight questions in 1 minute. *'Take an answer' - In this mini-game, players have to recognise images. *'Top Star' - This happens on the last round of the game. In this mini-game, players have to answer questions before other players to steal points from other players. *'True or False' - In True or False, players have to identify if a "fact" is true or false. *'Zone In' - In this mini-game, players have to buzz in at the correct time to get the correct answer. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:2019 Category:HAL Laboratory Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games